The present invention relates to gas generant compositions that upon combustion produce a relatively small amount of solids and a relatively abundant amount of gas. It is an ongoing challenge to reduce the amount of solids and increase the amount of gas thereby decreasing the filtration requirements for an inflator. As a result, the filter may be either reduced in size or eliminated altogether thereby reducing the weight and/or size of the inflator.
An equally important challenge is to manufacture gas generants that exhibit relatively low sensitivity with regard to impact, friction, or electrostatic discharge stimuli.
Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to provide compositions that contain constituents that contain little or no metals and that contribute to a “smokeless” gas generant composition, or one that when combusted produces 90% or more of gas as a product.
To that end, the manufacture of fuels, oxidizers, and other constituents known for their use in gas generant compositions for example, and exhibiting the above advantages, is desirable.